Megaman Zero Episode 1 : A Hero's Reborn
by Iansly
Summary: Ciel found Zero lying down and they tried to wake him up but there's a forcefield around it Find out what happens next! By clicking here!
1. Chapter 1

*Enter Transition*

=I do not own any of the characters in MMZ1,2,3 or 4=

Kristian: Hi Everyone! My name is Kristian and this is my partner Fred!

Fred: Kristian? That's an odd name….

Kristian: This is actually the first time we hosted a comic

Fred: For the introduction…..

(Drum roll)

Kristian: Do we really need a drum roll?

Fred: Come on! Its

Kristian: (groans) (clear's throat) And now let us watch the story of: Megaman Zero

Fred: Hey! Is that the blonde girl that showed up in late 1994?

Kristian: Fred! He's not a girl!

Fred: Then why did he had a very long hair?

Kristian: It's for you to find out!

Fred: (groans)

Kristian: Anyway, now here is the story

Fred: Oh no its coming… AHHHHHHHHHH

Kristian: Why are we here anyway?

Fred: It's written here in the- (The Golem caught him and shot him) AHHHHH!

Kristian: FRED! Huh? *notices a girl and a soldier accompanied with her running away* Is that-

Fred: HELP ME! (Cries)

Kristian: Here goes nothing! HIYAAAAAA!

Fred: HURRY!

Kristian: (bumps his head into the armor of the golem) *dizzy* ughhhhh *thug*

*The golem throws Fred hard into the branches of a tree and the Golem continues*

Kristian: Fred, are you okay?

Fred: Im… Fine…..

Kristian: Oh Man….. well, stay here I'll go through okay?

Fred: O…kay…

*Kristian runs until-*

(scream) (another scream) (another-)

Kristian: Oh for God sake! Why is there another- (scream) *notices a Golem*

Soldier: AhhhhhhH!

Kristian: I have to get through- *from far away he sees the girl and the soldier stranded in a dead end*

Kristian: (groans) Fine I think I have to run from the side of the Golem (talks to the one of the soldiers)

Kristian: Hey! Who's that girl running? Why is she here?

Soldier: Well, were finding the legendary Reploid named Zero but I think he's not true (got hit by the laser)

*Golem stares at Kristian*

Kristian: Uhhhh…. Gotta go!

*Kristian runs and runs until he reached the dead end with Ciel and the Soldier named MILAN*

Ciel: We have to get through this!

Milan: Oh, I know!

*Milan shot the wall and they both keep going while Kristian followed them*

Milan: Woah…. Its….

Ciel: The legendary reploid , Zero

Milan: I'll try to wake him up *the force field struck him* Ahhh!

Ciel: Milan!

Milan: I'm okay!

Ciel: It's protected…

Kristian: They're coming!

Ciel: Wha- Wait…. Are you with us? Who are you?

Kristian: My name is Kristian

(BOOOOMMM!)

Ciel: What? They're here

(A reploid shot Milan)

Ciel: MILAN!

Milan: Ciel…. (Thug)

Ciel: Milan….

Kristian: There's no time for dramatic reactions right now!

Ciel: We need to wake up Zero!

Kristian: But how?

Passy: Maybe you could use me?

Kristian: Yeah! Go ahead Passy! Wait… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?

Ciel: Oh, you don't know Cyber-Elves

Kristian: Uh…. No….. well, there's no time for explanation. Wake him up Passy!

Ciel: NO!

Kristian: WHY?

Ciel: She'll die if she used her powers!

Kristian: Oh…..

Passy: Ciel, You need Zero

Ciel: Yes… But you're also important to me

Kristian: AHHHHH! Here they come!

Passy: Farewell, Ciel I will never forget you

Kristian: Awe

Ciel: PAAASSSSYYY!

*Passy goes through the force field and vanishes*

(BRIGHT LIGHT)

*Zero wakes up and stands*

Ciel: Zero!

Kristian: O Holy Jesus Christ they're right

Zero: Zero? That's… My Name?

Ciel: You don't-

Kristian: Technically, he has a hibernation disease which causes memory loss and reduces his power by 10% because of the-

Ciel: So, you don't remember anything?

Kristian: Can you please give me time to explain?

*A reploid fires at Kristian but Zero blocks it and fires at the Reploid*

Kristian: Oh, Thanks for that

Ciel: I think we should go…. I'll explain everything to you later and by the way, Kristian we need to talk after me and Zero talk about what happened to him.

Kristian: (groans) Fine….. Anyway….. (Gasps) FRED! He's in danger for sure!

Ciel: Why?

Kristian: He's unconscious in the woods we need to rescue him!

Zero: Let's go!

*The three runs and sees Fred lying down in a tree unconscious*

Zero: I'll carry him!

Kristian: No! I'll carry him so you can fight and protect us!

*Zero passes Fred to Kristian*

Kristian: Oh! I didn't know Fred is this heavy!

*They continued to go back and Zero protects them on the way until:

Ciel: Oh No! A Dead End!

(Literally there's a sign A Dead End in the wall)

Kristian: What're we going to do?

Ciel: I'll check if there's a hidden button here…..

*The surface which Ciel is stepping on breaks open*

Ciel: AHHHHHHH!

Zero and Kristian: CIEL!

*Zero catches Ciel as they fall down*

Ciel: Thank…..You

Kristian: Hey Uhhhh….. A little help here?

*Zero helps Kristian to go down by catching them also*

Ciel: This must be an underground lab

Kristian: Lab? You call this a lab it looks like- well anyway let's check if we can find anything interesting here….

*The wall beside Ciel breaks open and a giant hand grabs Ciel and Kristian

Ciel and Kristian: AAAAHHHHH!

Zero: No!

*Zero goes in the hole and founds a golem holding Ciel and Kristian and Zero fights it with a buster but it didn't work*

Zero: Shit! Why does this thing don't work?

Ciel: Zero! The Buster won't work on this Golem….(Golem's grip gets tighter)….Owww

?: Zero….. Use this….. (He threw his Z Saber)

Zero: Who are you?

?: You need to….save her

Kristian: Hey that's- Oh, I shouldn't be a spoiler sorry hihihihihi

Ciel and Zero: ?

Kristian: Nothing! Nothing!

?: Just save her Zero…

Zero: Who are you?

Ciel: Owwwwww

Zero: Haaaaa!

*Slices the Golem into half*

Ciel: Wow! You really are Zero!

Kristian: (I already knew that in the first place)

Zero: What if I'm not the Zero you were looking for?

Ciel: You just-

Kristian: Uhhhh…. Guys! You've got to see this!

Zero: What?

*Ciel peeks in the door*

Ciel: Wow! An old teleporter! We can use this to go back to our base. Just step in the plate and you'll teleport.

*The three teleported back to the base*

Next on Megaman Zero:

Ciel, Kristian and Zero had a big problem on energy crystals that's why they hunt for energy crystals while they discover they're new enemy: OMEGA X!

Find out on the next episode of Megaman Zero about what happens next…..

Fred: Why do we have to go here in the comic?

Kristian: Because it's fun!

Fred: (groans)

NEXT EPISODE: EPISODE 2 Energy Crisis/An old, Fake friend


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Energy Crisis/ An Old, Fake Friend

Kristian: Ahhhh…. What a beautiful day today…

Fred: Kristian!  
Kristian: (shocked) Ahhhhh! *falls in the bed*

Fred: Oops! I didn't mean to scare you!

Kristian: (groans) Where's Ciel and Zero?

Fred: They're on the uhh what they call "Commander Room"? I think?

Kristian: Come on! Let's go!

*Both entered the room*

Ciel: Oh, Kristian! Fred! We were just about to call you! You both had a good night sleep?

Kristian: We sure are

Fred: Yupi dup dup!

Kristian: ?

Fred: What?

*A soldier enters the room*

Soldier: Ms. Ciel something terrible is happening on Floor No. 2!

Ciel: What?

Zero: Let's go

Kristian: Hi! What's your name?

Servo: My name is Servo

Fred: Oh, sounds like Serve-O hahahahahaha oh….

Everyone in the room: ?

Fred: Well anyway, let's go to Floor number-

*he didn't notice everyone already left the room*

Fred: WAIT FOR ME!

=In Floor No. 2=

*All reploids inside the floor are lying down unconscious*

Ciel: Oh no,

Zero: Get me some crystals!

Servo: But,

Zero: Just do it now!

Ciel: Zero, you don't understand, we….. don't have any crystals left…

Zero, Kristian and Fred: WHAT?!

Servo: We already ran out of stock…

(Someone calling in the amplifier) Emergency! Emergency! Eveyone in the Command Center Now! We've got big news so gather up here!

Ciel: We're coming!

Kristian: Let's Go!

Fred: Go gotta Go!

Eveyone: ?

Fred: What? It's a joke…

=In the Commander Room=

Ciel: We all know that…..we…don't have any crystals left….. so I'm announcing to everyone that we're going to have an ENERGY HUNT

Everyone: WHHAAATTT?

Soldier #1: All by ourselves?

Ciel: No! You will be divided into 4 groups!

Kristian: This is going to be fun!

Fred: Yeeaahh!

Zero: We're not here to have fun, this is a mission, not a game. Understood?

Kristian and Fred: Yes, sir…..UNDERSTOOD!

Zero: Good….

Ciel: So-

Operator: Somebody just sent a video message to us!

Zero: Open it!

Operator: It's from Neo Arcadia!

Eveyone: WHHAATT?

Operator: I will open it….. Here:

Ciel: It's Omega…X…..

Zero: Who?

Servo: Omega X…. Don't you know him?

Zero: No…

Omega X: I heard you've been running out of energy and almost half of your soldiers are shutting down already….. (chuckles) And that's a perfect time that I will send troops to destroy you MAVERICKS! (LAUGHS)

Ciel: M…..mavericks?...

Zero: What's wrong Ciel?

Ciel: N…..nothing…

Kristian: You hesitated Zero

Zero: Wha- Why you- I'm just concerned about her… And why are you butting in, in the conversation of a commander?

Kristian: Oops sorry….. Hihihihihihihihihi

Omega X: But, I will not send if you surrender to me…. By the way I have a message for you ZERO, Join us

Zero: What?

Omega X: If you join us, your maverick friends will have eternal peace…. GOODBYE

*END OF THE VIDEO*

Zero: Who's that?

Ciel: That's Omega X, he's the copy of the real X

Zero: X? He sounds familiar to me…

Ciel: He saved Neo Arcadia long time ago…

Zero: But now….

Ciel: Omega X is now marking all reploids as Mavericks….. Well anyway we need to group ourselves into 4 now I'll choose… Okay… Now here are the groups

First Group:

Ciel

Kristian

Fred

Zero

Cerveau

Rouge

Alouette

Second Group:

Menart

Hirondelle

Dande

Pic

Faucon

Third Group:

Autruche

Colbor

Doigt

Rocinolle

Issou

Fourth Group:

Jaune

Andrew

Pasosu

Hibou

Perroquiet

Ciel: Ok! All teams are set!

Kristian: Let's go hunting!  
Zero: Operator, Transfer us now!

Operator: Teleporting in 5…

*Operator goes to the plate*

4…

*Alouette is shivering*

3…..

*Kristian and Fred are giggling*

2…

*Zero is getting annoyed with Fred and Kristian*

1….

(TELEPORTS)

=In First Group=

Alouette: Oh, I'm scared!

CIel: Don't worry we'll be all right!

Alouette: AHHHH!

Eveyone shocked

Alouette: Nothing… hihihihihihihi

Ciel: Stop it!

Kristian: This place is spooky

*Something crawls*

Fred: AHHHH! Whaatt…..is…THAT!...

Zero: Fight your fears it's just nothing…..

Fred: Oh…..

Cerveau: We're at the abandoned warehouse west of… NEO ARCADIA?

Everyone: What?

Ciel: You gotta be kidding me…..

Zero: We teleported to a wrong place!

=2nd Group=

Menart: This is just a piece of cake, besides I'm handsome anyway so all the foe's here will avoid me!

Hirondelle: Hey Menart,

Menart: What?

Hirondelle: Happy Opposite day!

Menart: Happy Oppo- What the- You think you can fool me?

Pic: Can you both just stop talking?

Dande: We'll be in trouble for sure if the enemy caught us…..

Faucon: SHHhhhhh….. Quiet I hear something…..

*Something crawls*

Menart: (gulp)

Hirondelle: What? You're scared?

Menart: (ALOUD) NO I'm NOT!

Everyone except Menart: SSSHHHHHHH!

Menart: Hmph!

Pic: Speaking of which, Dande where are we?

Dande: Where at the uhhh *checks the GPS*

Pic: What?

Dande: I can't believe this! Where at the West of Neo Arcadia!

Everyone: WWWHHHAAATT?!

Menart: From all the places here on Earth to get crystals we've been transported here under the Neo Arcadia!

Hirondelle: We're gonna die!

=3rd Group=

Colbor: Ok, we're here to find energy crystals. Don't do anything stupid…..

*Something crawls and Autruche fires*

Autruche: AHHH! What's that?

Doigt: What are you shooting at, it's just a rat. Cease fire!

Rocinolle: Shhhhhh!

Doigt: *softly* Where are we?

Rocinolle: *softly* Were at the *Checks GPS*

(Doigt peeks in Rocinolle's GPS)

Doigt: AHHHH!

Everone: SSSHHHH!

Doigt: *whispers aloud* We're at the North of Neo Arcadia!

Everyone: WWHHAATT?!

Issou: Quiet everyone! I hear something!

*Someone is stepping loud*

(BUM BUM BUM BUM)

AUtruche: RUN AWAY!  
*Colbor stops Autruche*

Colbor: Are you really a soldier?

Autruche: YES! But not in Missions like this! AHHHH! *screams aloud and something pulls him*

Autruche: AAAAAAHHHHHH! Help ME!

Issou: Autruche!

=4th Group=

Jaune: Okay everyone, let's stick together!

Andrew: OWW! My back hurts!

Hibou: (groans) We should've left you on the base….

Andrew: What? I'm a good- *His bone cracks* OOOOOWWWWW!

Perroquiet: SSSHHHH! *whispers* Quiet…

Pasosu: Just tolerate your pain Andrew!

Andrew: But it hurts so much!

(Jaune carries Andrew in a formation of Fireman carrying)

Andrew: AAAAAAAWWWWWWW! IT HURTS! OOOOOOOOWWWWW!  
Perroquiet: I can't believe a girl carries a man!

Hibou: Uhhh, guys?

Pasosu: What?

Hibou: We'Re at the South of Neo Arcadia…..

Everyone: WWWWHHHHAAATTT?

*Jaune accidentally dropped Andrew*

Andrew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (cries a lot)

Perroquiet: Ouch…. That's so painful….

Pasosu: I hope the others are okay…..

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF MEGAMAN ZERO!

Kristian: Hey,

Fred: What?

Kristian: Our comic is getting a little boring….

Fred: HUH?

Kristian: DON'T YOU EVEN NOTICE?

Fred: Yeah

Kristian: We need the opinion of everyone who is reading this!

Fred: Yeah… You're right

Kristian: Please review our comic and tell us what improvements we should make in our comic!


End file.
